


Standing Alone

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraElectra is destroying Greece, but when Xena and Ares catch up to her Calypso might be war's new target.





	Standing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the hit T.V. series Xena: Warrior Princess. I do however own the characters Electra, Elexia, Electryon, Ashure, Killian, the nymph, and any other small pass through character.
> 
> Explict context: Adult Language, some adult content, some graphic descriptions of death. (NO SEX; there are a few mentions of the act however)
> 
> Rateing: PG-13
> 
> Rank in Electra Series: #6

The great waters of the mighty river turned scarlet.  The flow traveled up to it's source...a villiage.  The fires burned wildly as they fed on straw roofs and ale that occupied the local tavern.  The dead lay everywhere.  A young woman, weak from exhaustion, stumbled through the carnage.  She cried out in agony as she looked upon her dieing child of four years.  Takeing almost all of her strength she went to it's aid. She cradled the young one in her tender arms, telling it that all would be well.  As she spoke, she failed to notice a tall warrior stalking up behind her turned back.  The woman spun as the warrior unshiethed their sword.  Fear of death was plain on the mother's face.  
  
"Like a lion to it's prey..." the tall woman said.  "Oh how I've missed this."  
  
*_*_*  
  
"It's been six days," Ares said to his companion.  "She's already taken half the country side!"  
  
The raven haired beauty began to reply, "She's in confusion.  You killed her only love and now...well now she wants everything for her child."  
  
"It doesn't make sence," Ares spat out in a discusted tone, "She had become kinder.  Not all that can change by just killing her love...Can it?"  
  
"I wouldn't dobt it.  Love's a funny thing.  There's no surprize to me that Electra would change back."  
  
"Perhaps, but..."  
  
"Ares!"  The sudden interuption was by Beyonce.  She stood there in the crumbling doorway of the Fortress.  The mighty structure wasn't holding its own anymore.  Most of the beautiful priestesses had left in the night without reason.  Beyonce and Jady remained, but only to find Electra.  Soon they would be planning their own retreat.  
  
Ares' powers were gone...the Fortress dieing...and now Electra was on a rampage throughout Greece...AGAIN.  
  
Ares turned to Beyonce awaiting an answer.  With worried eyes she began to speek,  "I have bad news.  Electra just sacked another villiage."  
  
Xena looked worried as well.  She began to contemplate her decisions about the matter.  "We have to go after her.  We..."  
  
"Wait! There's more!"  Bey interupted.  Xena and Ares looked to her once more with tired eyes.  It had been days since either had slept.  "She has Calypso.  We don't want to put her in danger."  
  
"It's her daughter.  She probably..."  
  
Bey interupted again, "She might want something out of this.  Think about it.  Ares killed Killian, her love.  She knows..."  
  
"That I'll come after her and Ares will follow, " Xena finished.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"We'll have to go after her, no matter what the danger to any of us.  Electryon set out four days ago.  He's on her trail so we have someone out there."  
  
"You're right Xena but where do we go to find her?"  The three stared ahead, each trying to come up with the perfect plan.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The dim light of the campfire glared on the sleek metal of Electra's breast plate.  She sat on a large rock watching Calypso sleep.  The merely ten day old child now looked to be seventeen!  Her slow, gentle breathing caused the fur blanket the rise and fall.  The mother warrior took comfort in seeing the child of Killian safely beside her.  She loved the sweet thought, the blissful reality.  
  
A twig snapped about a hundred meters away from the small camp.  Electra was sent into full awareness.  Someone was near...and she knew it.  A loud battle-cry from the intruder awakened the sleeping beauty.  Her long blond locks fell over her majestic eyes.  Electra caught a bronze dagger as Calypso shrieked out of fear.  Another second and the white fur of the blanket would have been crimson with blood.  
  
Electra sprang to her feet as a young warrior gracefully landed in front of them.  She was within sixteen or seventeen with long, flowing, red hair.  Her green eyes darted from mother to child with a look that was not only challenging but enchanting.  
  
"What's wrong Elee?" the girl asked with a look that could shatter glass.  A loose strand of hair flew into her open mouth as she spoke.  
  
"Who are you?  What do you want?"  The thrill of a battle to begin and the fear for her daughter began to grind through Electra's mind.  She didn't know what to think of this young invader.  
  
"I'm Elexia.  You may remember me.  I was there when you destroyed your first village.  I was ten.  You burned my home and stole my hope.  Good thing I had no family thanks to Hercules."  
  
This intrigued her.  "What do you mean Hercules?"  
  
"When he was younger he stopped to help my mother and father out of a crumbling cave.  He failed and they were locked within it's walls.  Let us just say that when the hundreds of rocks were finally removed the stench of rotting flesh consumed the forest...funny...you never really hear of Hercules' failures."  
  
"Then what do you intend to do to me?"  A stiff posture overtook Electra.  She wanted a fight.  Her anger at the world was building.    
  
"Like I said...I was ten.  A lot can change in that time.  Malacie was my old home...you destroyed it.  First...I want you dead...and ten I want the world," Elexia paused and made a tight fist, "to tremble!"  
  
As the last word was finished, Elexia sprang into a blaze of might and anger.  Electra found it no challenge to match that anger and more.  This girl was good.  She fought like a panther and her eyes rested upon her opponent's like a hawk.  She knew all the right moves.  A roundhouse kick sent Electra flying to the dirt.  Calypso stood back letting the action happen.  She didn't know what to do.  Elexia grabbed Electra's hair and ripped out a large chunk.  It only made a weak moan come from the warrior's mouth.  She could handle pain.  
  
Elexia did yet another roundhouse kick and Electra found herself sprawled out on the ground once again.  As she rose a sharp pain electrified itself through her sleek shoulder.  A dagger was protruding from a mix of blood and flesh.  Elexia grinned as she stalked up to her prey.  "It's poison Elee, Dear.  Don't worry, It wont kill you.  You'll just take a well deserved rest and wake up to a wonderful surprise."  The roaring reds and yellows of the campfires glow faded into nothingness for the chestnut haired Amazon.  
  
*_*_*_*   
  
The sound of clanging metal woke Electra from her drugged slumber.  She felt lightheaded and awkward.  Within the small room she was the only one to occupy it.  Daggers, hooks, and strange battle gear hung from the walls.  This place looked like a temple, only it was too dark and dirty.  A god wouldn't approve.  Electra lay there, on a cold, marble table, aligned in silver trim. The stench of the room was unbearable.  Even the rats seemed to scurry about too quickly as not to stay too long.  Mold and vines clung to all four walls.  The floor in the far right corner was caved in barely.  This wasn't the lowest level of the building.  The only light of hope was a cast iron door with a sturdy jeweled handle.  
  
"Calypso!"  Electra yelled, realizing her daughter wasn't near.  "CALYPSO!!"  
  
The mighty door was suddenly flung open.  Elexia entered.  "Don't yell my dear.  Your little prize is safe...I swear it on the life of Zeus."  
  
"Zeus is DEAD!" Electra bellowed tugging at her manacles.  
  
"True, but some say his spirit still lives."  Elexia slowly circled the glistening black marble table.  She checked each restraint as she went.  
  
"That's just some damn fairy tale and you know it!  What are you going to do to me?"  Electra hissed.  Her temper was beginning to flare.  
  
"Killian was a wonderful warrior," Elexia stated in a sweet, schoolgirl tone.  
  
"You knew Killian?"  The black-eyed beauty was now fixated on her enemy's words.  
  
"knew him?  Why of course.  We had some fun times...he and I that is.  I know your brother as well and I must say he was good.  But not as perFECT as Killian."  Elexia's voice became mocking as her eyes lit up with pleasure.  She started to remember every detail.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?  That you had sex with my brother and lover?!"  Electra was beginning to become restless; pulling at her shackles that bound her to the cold surface.  
  
"EXACTLY!  Now we're starting to understand!  Killian is dead...because of you!"  
  
"NO!"  She pulled at the restraints harder.   
  
"If it weren't for you taking him, YOU who burned my home, he would have came home to ME!  He would STILL be alive!!"   
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
The force of Electra's furious yanks tore her bindings from their place of rest.  With a sturdy kick to Elexia's head the younger girl went slicing through the cold air.  
  
Elexia stumbled to her feet only to be hit by the handle end of a whip.  Electra twisted the whip around and brought it down on the girl's back with such force it sounded like an explosion of thunder.  Elexia let out a scream of pain.  The sound echoed throughout the small room and down the narrow hall.  "No matter what you say Elexia, Killian's death was never my fought!"  Electra let the whip fall to the ground.  The blood poured out of the red-locked warrior's back.  "I'll spare your wretched life just once."  With those words booming through the air she grabbed her sun blades, whip, and sword from a dusty shelf and followed Calypso's yells from down the hall.  The room was left deadly quiet except for the faint whimper escaping from the fallen's lips.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*         
  
Electryon grunted as he lifted the worn water skin to his dry lips.  It has been seven days since he first set out to search for his twin and niece.  He had experienced hardly any sleep at all.  
  
In a shimmer of bright light and sparkle Beyonce appeared before him.  Her hair blew in the wind as the shimmering lights cascaded around her slender body.  She rose her head and made eye-contact with her friend.  "Electryon."  
  
"Beyonce where are the others?"  Electryon questioned.  He had never realized Beyonce's full beauty.  
  
"Ares and Xena are on their way.  Jady is chillin' over at the fortress...or what's left of it, but anyway I'm here because there's talk of a new warrior straight in from India and Ares wanted me to question you about her.  She may be from Greece originally."  
  
"What's her name?" Eleec said in a cautious voice.  He was afraid of the almost sure answer.  
  
"Elexia"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I'm glad we left the irritating blond and Eve behind this time," Ares said with a positive smile.  After hearing of what they may be up against Xena decided it was best to leave her daughter, Eve, with a very angry Gabrielle.  Now, she and Ares were hot in pursuit of Elexia.  
  
"You're always glad to get rid of the," Xena replied with a chuckle.  She could never get over that small detail.  
  
Ares sighed.  "It's just I wanted us to have some time...Ya know?  We've had a lot going on since the twilight."  Ares fumbled with the slick black reigns of his mahogany steed as he thought of the fearful day Olympus fell.  
  
"True.  Ares you still don't think anything will happen between us...do you?"  Xena was crossing dangerous territory, and she knew it.  
  
Ares was babbling.  "Well...I...ummm...I dunno.  Maybe.  Of course that would all be up to Xen...uhhh...you...right? Right."  
  
Xena gave Ares a caring smile.  Her eyes glistened in the sunlight and made Ares' heart pound even harder than ever before.  *This could be it* he thought quietly.  
  
"I guess...I should really tell you this before we POSSIBLY get attached.  I don't want a relationship...I never will.  There are just some things that were never meant to be...and we're one of them," she stopped speaking and looked into his mesmerizing eyes.  She knew she had just lied, but she felt she had to.  
  
Ares didn't quite know how to respond.  This was his love.  She was his only reason to be a wretched mortal.  He gave up his life for her, and she didn't seem to care.  To Ares it was as though Xena didn't realize he loved her, when in reality she did.  Ares looked away from Xena and  they sat for a few long, hard seconds.  Then, they began to ride, neither saying a word.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
Elexia rubbed her injured forehead trying to find some comfort.  Electra had slipped through her hands like sand from the Desert of Death.  She had never seen the escape coming.  Electra had just ripped the shackles from the marble like nothing.  *Perhaps I'm not ready* Elexia thought.  *No.  I'm ready.  I just have to focus.  Right?*  
  
As she walked out of the massive door she quickened her pace.  Electra would have already found Calypso and judging by the dead guards around every corner, she was gone as well.  Elexia let out a scream of bitter frustration.    
  
"What's wrong my dear?" A husky male voice called from behind her.  Elexia turned to come eye to eye with a tall man.  He wore black leather pants and a black leather vest.  His outfit was detailed in bronze and the position he held himself in appeared regal.  
  
"Ashure!  You said I'd have the world!!  Greece! Rome!  I wanted Egypt!!  I want everything you promised NOW!"  Elexia whined.  The bronze warrior smiled.  
  
"Now you can't rule the world in a day, Baby," he cooed reaching his muscular arms around her slim form.  "It takes time.  I'm half god...remember that.  Electra can't beat us."  
  
"But we still need Calypso.  She's too powerful to allow to run loose," Elexia mumbled.  She acted as though she was seven.  Ashure just stared at her in interest.  
  
"Then we'll have to remove her from the plot."  
  
A spark of excitement filled Elexia's eyes.  "You mean kill Electra's daughter?"  
  
"Why not?  All we have to do is keep Electra occupied.  I'll do that.  You kill the child...Electra's bound to go on a rampage."  
  
"And Ares and Xena are coming..."  An evil smile teased her cherry stained lips.  
  
"That's right.  And after Electra KILLS Xena AND Ares..."  
  
"Who killed Electra's true love..."  
  
"And you remove Ares as well..."  
  
"The world will be..." Elexia's glistening teeth shinned as she mumbled the next word in a soft purr, "Ours..."  
  
In a seductive gesture Elexia forced Ashure onto a nearby table.  Ashure greedily pulled her up to rest on his stomach.  It seemed that before the main battle they needed a little "foreplay."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electryon rode his steed through the forest.  Branches and vines hung in his way one after another.  He silently cursed whatever gods that were left.  
  
He soon reached a small stream.  The water looked inviting as he kneeled in front of it.  He slowly sunk his chapped hands into the pool of blue.  It was Elisia.  He cupped some of the element in his hands and splashed it onto his tired face.  It was invigorating.  After whipping the water from his face with an old rag he had in his back pocket he looked up.  He was startled as he gazed upon a beautiful maiden in front of him.  She stared at him for a moment and then smiled.  Her hair hung down around her shoulders and cascaded around her nearly bare form.  All that covered her were some fines flowers and leaves.  She amazed him.  As Eleec reached out to touch this beautiful woman that just appeared before him she leaped up and motioned for him to follow.  He grabbed his things and hurried after her.  
  
She took him through a thick of pines and then into an open meadow.  There he saw what was wanted of him.  Ares and Xena rode side by side.  This beauty had led him to his friends.  He turned to thank her but she was nowhere to be found.  It was as if she had evaporated into the clouds.  But then, after looking down, he saw a beautiful forest rose where she had stood.  He smiled to himself as he realized that she had been a nymph.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electra stood in silence next to a raging waterfall.  The water fell like a curtain, blocking the world from ever seeing her or her daughter.  Calypso was taller now.  She had reached an age of about 19.  Her long blonde hair fell in light curls down her pale back.  Her appearance looked so helpless yet her eyes held the same cruel nature of her mothers.  She walked over to where her near age mother was standing.  
  
"I don't understand mother.  Why am I like this? I'm almost your age in appearance, but not by fact."  
  
Electra looked to her daughter.  She managed to smile although her eyes still exhaled a dangerous vibe of anger.  "You're half god Calypso.  Your father gave you your aging...he gave you powers.  He was killed, like I said.  I don't think you'll grow much older...if so it wont be enough to matter."  Electra turned back to the wall of water.  
  
"Who killed him?" Calypso asked with a shaky voice.  
  
Electra was silent.  "That's not important right now.  The facts still remain.  Elexia will come for you and you can't fight.  I want you to stay next to me at ALL times...Clear?"  Calypso nodded.  "Good...then we'll set of in an hour...get some rest."  
  
Calypso said nothing, just walked over and sat on a boulder.  A gentle mist sprayed in front of her casting a rainbow through the sea splash.  Electra looked on at her daughter in fear.  She was afraid of the risks that could prove deadly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Now Electryon, Ares, and Xena were united but the problem still remained.  Where was Electra?  Electryon had now explained, in detail, the whole relationship Killian and he had with Elexia.  
  
"So what now?" Asked Eleec.  He had run out of his own ideas.  
  
"We have to find Ellectra, How? I dunno...maybe..."  
  
"WAIT!" Eleec yelled.  "I have an idea."  He quickly turned his horse and began to gallop in the direction they came.  Ares and Xena followed in fear of splitting up, again.  
  
Upon reaching the meadow he rode up to the beautiful forest rose.  He kneeled before it and began to whisper.  
  
Ares watched with Xena from a distance.  "He's gone crazy!" Ares exclaimed.  Xena just nodded in annoyance.  
  
Before anyone knew what else to think the rose transformed into the beautiful forest nymph.  She took Eleec by the hand and began to run with him.  Ares and Xena followed in disbelief.  
  
Through the thick pines they went.  Over at least a mile of roses.  This forest seemed wilder than the rest.  It didn't seem like Greece.  
  
Soon they reached the raging waterfall.  Ares fell to the ground panting.  Xena simply laughed at the sight of the former god.  
  
The nymph pointed to an entrance behind the waterfall and turned towards Eleec.  He smiled and thanked her.  After giving him a tender kiss and a sweet smile she vanished into the forest.  Xena began to lead the way behind the curtain of water.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Inside their palace of rest Electra and Calypso didn't realize the others were coming.  When Xena burst through the entrance she was met by six spine-shattering sun blades.  Ares yelled out and Electra recognized the voice.  She caught her prized weapons and latched them down to her gauntlets.  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
"Long story...another time...Listen, we know about Elexia..."  Xena was interrupted by a flash of silver light and flame.  
  
"Ashure..." Ares said in disgust.  
  
"What?  Not happy to see me...DAD?"  
  
"Dad?" Xena questioned.  
  
For the first time Ares ignored his princess.  "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm actually here to kill Calypso but..."  He was cut off by a roundhouse kick to his head.  Electra stood as he sprung to his feet and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Run Calypso!" Electra screamed at her daughter.  Calypso began to run as the others teamed up against Ashure.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Outside Calypso didn't know where to turn.  Suddenly Elexia flipped from a tree.  She landed just feet away from Calypso.  
  
"Where are you off to?" she asked in a mocking tone.  She knew what came next in this storyline.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  Calypso questioned.  She was growing more nervous with each second.  
  
"Want? Ha!  Let me just say that what I'll GIVE you is to DIE for."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The scream echoed through the cave.  Ashure heard and kicked Electra to the floor.  "That's my que!"  he said with an arrogant grin.  Then, he was gone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electra ran outside only to be faced with horror.  Calypso lay dead on the muddy ground.  Her bloody corpse was flung onto a few jagged rocks.  Her life substance slowly drained from the large gash straight through her stomach.  It oozed out into the river casting a crimson blanket through the rough waves.  
  
Ares and Xena reached the scene shortly after.  Xena tried to reason with the Midnight Star saying it wasn't her fought but she didn't listen.  In her mind she was guilty.  She slowly rose and walked into the damp cave.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electra stared at the damp, cold floor.  She had been left there for four long hours now.  Her mind still didn't comprehend what had happened.  Electra was shaking at the thought.  The thought of Elexia plunging her sword into her daughter's stomach.  She began to think back.  Everything from the time she was an Amazon to the time she reached the Fortress, to the time she took Athens raced through her mind.  The memories came as a flood, raging and waging a fixated battle.  Then she thought of Killian.  Killian her love, and only love.  *How could he leave me?* She silently asked herself.  *How?  Ares.  Ares took him!*  The more she thought the more her anger raged.  She began to think of revenge.  She wanted it. No, she NEEDED it.  If it weren't for Ares she would have been happy.  She had to do something.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ares and Xena stood looking upon Calypso's grave.  They had given her a proper burial.  It was the least they could do.  Electryon had left hours ago to tell Gabrielle and Eve they would soon be returning.  Ares looked over at his beauty of a princess.  She looked like she was going to cry.  Softly he asked what was wrong.  
  
"One day I might have to do this to another child...Eve.  I don't want to loose her again."  
  
"You wont," Ares whispered to her.  He gently took her in his arms.  Xena looked into his eyes and smiled.  She needed this.  She needed to be loved.  Love that only the God of War could give her.  
  
Without giving Ares any time to respond she pulled him in for a tender kiss that only hinted of hidden passion.  The two felt whole. Complete.  
  
A whizzing through the air broke them.  Three of Electra's sun blades tore through the air at maximum speed.  One nicked Ares' arm.  He cringed at the stinging sensation.  A drop of blood trickled down his flesh.  "What are you doing?" he yelled in utter disbelief.  
  
"If you wouldn't have killed him I'd be happy!  WE would be HAPPY!  But NO!  You killed him and now...," Electra tightened her grip on her sword, "you'll die too!"  
  
At this Xena sprang into action.  She flipped over Ares and landed next to Elee.  The two automatically went into battle.  
  
Xena was desperate.  She knew they couldn't keep fighting.  One of them would take a oneway trip to the Underworld if they did.  She decided it was best to reason.  "Electra...don't you see?" she was forced to block a swing to her chest, "Elexia wants us to fight!  She knows that one will die..."  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
"Weather I die or you it doesn't matter!  She wins either way!"  
  
Electra paid no heed.  She simply fought more fierce.  She wanted to spill blood.  
  
"Electra!" Ares screamed from behind the two, "She wants THIS!!"  
  
Slowly the truth of the matter worked it's way into Electra's mind.  They were right.  She had to cease.  
  
With one motion she dropped her sword.  Xena followed her lead.  The scarlet warrior looked up at the sound of thunder.  
  
There before them stood Ashure and Elexia.  "What do you mean?!" Elexia groaned.  
  
"I mean you're on your own!  Get yourself out of this one...tuts!" Ashure replied vanishing.  
  
Elexia was slightly angered by her half-god's escape.  She looked over to Electra and smiled devilishly.  "It would be a shame if I didn't leave without giving a farewell gift..."  Elexia exclaimed reaching for a dagger.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ares moaned as the dagger plummeted into his leg.  Elexia laughed and mounted her horse.  Turning back to Electra she flashed a brilliant smile.  "You just wait Electra!  By the time I'm done the world will see nothing but Scarlet Skies!"  With those final words she rode off leaving Electra behind.  Standing Alone.  
  


 

The End


End file.
